


Don't Be A Poorly Titled First Album by Shawn Spencer and the Pineapple Brigade

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Musicians, demifiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the writerverse 'Dude, We're In A Band' challenge; drabble plus song list. Shawn has started a band. The inevitable discord ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Poorly Titled First Album by Shawn Spencer and the Pineapple Brigade

"I don't see why I have to be just part of the Pineapple Brigade, Shawn," Gus protested, having tried a million times to have the band named _Gus & Shawn_ or at least _Shawn & Gus_.

"Because I'm the lead singer, and you're part of the band," Shawn said. "Come on, Gus, don't be the sexually ambiguous keyboard player in an indie band."

"We are an indie band, Shawn, and I am a keyboard player! And while I'm straight, there's nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual or any other orientation!"

Shawn nodded, still looking at the possible album cover photos. "You're right Gus, and on reflection it just adds to your mystique and makes for a larger fanbase. _Do_ be the sexually ambiguous keyboard player."

Gus shook his head.

* * *

**Band Name:** Shawn Spencer and the Pineapple Brigade  
**CD Title:** Don't Be A Poorly Titled First Album  
**Songs**  
**1)** I've Heard It Both Ways (Yes, I Have)  
**2)** Gus's Magic Head  
**3)** Pineapples Everywhere I Go  
**4)** Child Of The Eighties  
**5)** Hey, Jules  
**6)** Don't Have To Be Psychic To Know You Feel The Same  
**7)** Psych!  
**8)** Visions Of You And Me  
**9)** You Know That's Right  
**10)** Genre Savvy, Dude

* * *


End file.
